Anime Store
The Anime Store is a rare bonus location that can randomly spawn during a City looting event. The shop contains five Otaku Katanas and three different manga spread across the floor. The manga can provide a +1 morale boost for most characters. Characters with the Anime Fan trait will gain 2 morale, while characters with high Wits will lose 1 morale instead. Reading the comics takes 1 in-game hour, which can increase the game's difficulty by spawning more zombies, increasing their hostility, and reducing visibility. Furthermore, there are four NPC's walking around the shop, all of them armed with Otaku Katanas. They are Mort, Mark, Dave and Clyde, and will follow the player around if talked to. They will fight zombies alongside the player for the duration of the event, but will not join the player after leaving the map. A compartment within the shop will yield a destructible box containing Anime Girl masks. Wearing a mask gives the selected character the head appearance of the Anime Girl. A character can equip the mask multiple times, swapping to a random Anime Girl head each time. It is possible to get the same head multiple times in a row. If Anime Girl speaks to one of the Otaku Katana-wielding NPC's, she will be lifted from her anime curse and won't explode in a number of days. Encounter Text Anime Club members Mort: Mort seems irritated by Character's existence. Mark: Mark looks at Character with a quiet sense of superiority. Dave: Dave doesn't say anything, but starts following Character. Clyde: Clyde seems troubled and nervous. Not because of Character, just in general. I guess we can help you out, but it's not because we like you or anything! Anime Girl in the party Mort/Mark/Dave/Clyde's mind is completely blown by the existence of Name-chan! ANIME IS REAL! The purity of Mort/Mark/Dave/Clyde's love for anime halts the CURSE OF ANIME that was placed on Name-chan! Enjoy! Manga Character finds an anime called: SANDWICH-CHAN: It's a graphic novel about a magical anime girl who is also a sandwich that lives in a refrigerator. Or maybe it's a sandwich that is also a magical anime girl. The plot is a little difficult to follow. BAG OF PISTACHIOS: It's an anime about a bag of pistachios. The protagonist is surprised to discover the pistachios are sentient. Every pistachio is a different anime girl. There doesn't really seem to be a plot. I CAN'T BELIEVE MY FIANCE IS SOME KIND OF FISH CREATURE!: It's a comic about a woman who has a dreary job in an office. Her life is brightened by getting a pet fish that has a human face and talks. The plot involves them having to eventually get married due to a wizard's curse. Read the anime Character takes an hour to read the anime. Character is an Anime Fan Character loves anime!!! Reading this bestows MYSTERIOUS ANIME POWERS! Character +2 Morale If this causes the character's morale to max out, they immediately transform into the Anime Girl Character has high Wits Character is an uncultured swine that lacks the refined tastes necessary to appreciate this work. Character -1 Morale Character Wits revealed Otherwise Character is a person of culture and taste and greatly appreciates this anime. Character +1 Morale Character Wits revealed Anime mask box Character finds a box of anime. It contains a bunch of anime girl masks. Put mask on Character is now officially an anime girl! Nice! Character's head is changed to a random Anime Girl head Trivia * The members of the Anime Store are a direct reference to KC Green's Gunshow comic, which portrayed Mort, Mark, Dave and Clyde as part of the Anime Club. * Rather than halting the transformation entirely, it simply adds 99 days to the timer, which is longer than every game mode aside from Endless. Category:Locations